


Disaster

by cognomen



Series: Cognomen's List of Things that Aren't Reptiles [17]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, bad plans going badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge Day 17. Pairing: Han and Lando. Prompt: Barely Averted DisasterEverything about their relationship is a barely averted disaster. Lando can’t walk away from a table; Han can’t take any odds that aren’t long.“Next time,” han says, as they all settle—collapse—after the latest catastrophe, “follow my lead.”





	Disaster

Everything about their relationship is a barely averted disaster. Lando can’t walk away from a table; Han can’t take any odds that aren’t long.

“Next time,” han says, as they all settle—collapse—after the latest catastrophe, “follow _my_ lead.”

Chewbacca snarls an impatient admonition that Lando agrees with.

“We _were_ following your lead,” he reminds. “You’re the one who keeps taking jobs without checking, who you’re working for.”

Lando is too tired to be angry about it; honestly  he should know by now that when Han Solo walks in his door with a plan and swears it’s going to be different this time, what he really means is there’s no one else in the galaxy dumb enough to believe him.

“Just get us out of here,” Lando says. It’s as good an outcome as they can ask if they get to leave with their hides intact and the Falcon in relatively good order.

“What?” Han asks, wheeling on Lando and reaching out to stop Chewie from complying with Lando’s perfectly reasonable request. “We can’t just _go_ , we have to get the cargo.”

“Han, _there is no cargo_ ,” Lando says, in disbelief. “Who gave you this job?”

“Sindula did,” Han says, with a desperate tone in his voice. “And I trust her. If she says it’s here…”

“You trust her. Well, _I_ don’t. She set us up. Tell me something. Is this woman an ex of yours?”

“No, Lando-”

“You ever do a job for her before?” Lando cuts him off. He can see the answer in Chewbacca's face while Han debates how much he should lie.

“Well, I-” Han starts to temporize. Lando’s heard all these if-then-but statements before. He always lets Han and his pretty face make him forget.

“You promised her a job, but then you couldn’t do it, right?” Lando asks. “And to make it up to her, she asked you to do this one, right?”

“ _Well_ ,” Han says.

Lando knows he’s hit his target. He nods to Chewie who heads to the cockpit.

“She was paying herself back with your bounty, Han,” Lando says. “We have to get out of here before they figure out-”

The ship rocks suddenly, likely under fire, and Han realizes at the same second Lando does.

“You get the-” they both start barking orders at each other at the same time, and then grind to a halt, glaring at each other.

“You get the guns,” Han says. “I’ll fly the ship.”

If their lives weren’t in immediate dangers, Lando would argue. Instead, as he slides in at the controls of the turret under the ship, he reminds himself that in the future, playing second to Han Solo is never a good idea.


End file.
